I Don't Need Saving
by TechnicolorTantrums
Summary: Jacky Morris finds herself in Neverland, a land she only thought possible in her dreams. Adventure ensues as she becomes enamored with a volatile Peter Pan, but icy blue eyes seem to be there whenever she needs them (whether she wants them there or not.)
1. Chapter 1

She had skin as pale as the moon. Not a blemish was to be seen. Her hair was a fiery mane of scarlet ringlets that cascaded down her back. This girl was one of the most eligible bachelorettes in London. Her name was Jacqueline Morris. My name was Jacqueline Morris

The day of my sixteenth birthday was just like any other day. When I woke up, my nurse, Winnie, assisted me into my school uniform before eating breakfast made by the family cook. I went to Ponderosa School for Young Ladies. Rich young ladies, properly. The mane of red that was my hair, was braided tightly in the French style and tied with a white ribbon. This was my last day of school as I was turning sixteen and the only curriculum I would be learning now had to do with being a wife and a mother.

After my dressing was done, I ate a large breakfast of toast and eggs. My parents have been trying to fatten me up since I was eleven. I had come down with a high fever and was bedridden for three weeks. Long after I had recovered, I remained weak and my growth had slowed immensely. I now stand at a lovely five feet. Apparently, if it weren't for my height, I'd be the most eligible bachelorette in London. Something about having to do with child-bearing.

I was driven to school in my family's carriage. When I arrived, Miss Kenway gives me glare as I arrive at my desk. I am not particularly liked by most of my teachers. I'm what some of them would call a trouble maker. Mostly for my inattentiveness during class and my habit of running through the halls.

School passed dully, as usual, and then I'm escorted home to get ready for my "coming out party" in which I'm shown off to everyone. Mother invited many of the men who she thinks I should marry. I am personally in no rush to marry, but try telling that to Mum.

Getting ready for the party was no fun either. I was captured by a tight whale-bone corset which made breathing a much more difficult task. Winnie bundled me into a rose colored dress that was pretty but much too lavish for my taste. Winnie did her best to tame my hair into soft curls flowing around my shoulders.

I waited for Father to announce my presence at the top of the stairs. When I heard my name I slowly my made way down the staircase. Everyone's eyes were directed at me. Once I reached the bottom of the stairs, the music started again, and the dancing continued. Mother and Father were there waiting for me, with a young man. He had dark brown hair that was slicked back and his eyes were a dull green, very different than my bright hazel. He gave me a once-over. I felt very uncomfortable under his gaze.

Father interrupted his inspection. "Jacqueline, this is Mister Lewis Richards. He has an interest in taking you as his wife."

I look back towards Mister Richards and curtsy. "I am flattered Mister Richards."

Richards took my hand and kissed it and smiled up at me. It was not warm or kind. It was arrogant and cold. "It is I, who should be flattered. Your parents have picked me out of many men, wishing to marry you."

"Only the best, for our daughter." says Mother, "We'll leave you two to talk." They left to socialize.

Lewis reaches out his hand and bows slightly. "May I have this dance?" His voice is deep and smooth. Terribly malicious.

I'm thinking about refusing, but I couldn't disappoint Mother. I put my much smaller hand in his. "Of course."

Mister Lewis was a wonderful dancer, though I didn't enjoy frolicking with him. He was very pushy with steps. We made absolutely no conversation. He just stared me the whole time. I refused to look in his eyes, afraid of what I might see. Though I tried to escape several times, we danced together for seven songs, there being twenty the entire night. I pretended to trip and excused myself to sit down.

After I had managed to escape, I was heading towards the kitchens. With my wonderful ability to pay attention, I bumped into someone. He was a tall man, or should I say boy, seeing as he looked about eighteen. He had strawberry blonde hair and bright blue eyes. He was obviously very strong, as he had visibly large biceps, even within the sleeves of his tuxedo. His sideways grin was mischievous, but warm and though I hate to say it, it gave me butterflies in my stomach.

My cheeks turned dark pink. "E- excuse me."

I was about to run off, but a large hand grabbed mine. I turned to see those brilliant blue eyes of his staring back. "The fault's all mine. Would you like to dance?"

How could I say no to that smile? "Y-y…Sure."

He chuckled at my stuttering and placed a hand on my waist and held my own hand with his other. We swayed to the music. He look down at me. The top of my head reached below his shoulder. I was surprised I was able to talk. "What's your name?"

His smile grows wider as a funny thought seems to come to his mind. "Pan. Peter Pan."


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh, really? I'm Jacqueline." I say.

We dance for a few more minutes until the song ends.

He bows, I curtsy. "So where do you-" as I say this a man with long curly black hair and astonishing blue eyes starts to walk towards us.

Peter face contorts to a look of confusion and anger and turns back towards me. "I had a good time. I must be going." He gives a me a kiss on the cheek and hurries towards the other end of the hall."

The black-haired man reaches me just as Peter was gone. He looked down at me with a raised eyebrow. His eyes weren't a warm and kind blue, but a cruel, icey blue. He left just as fast as he came and went the same direction as Peter.

The strange events along with the strange boy went unnoticed and the night went on. I was able to evade Lewis Richards until it was time for the guests to leave. As I stood at the door thanking people for attending, Lewis came and kissed my hand and and lingered much longer than I would've liked. "I appreciated you're company greatly, Miss Morris."

With a forced smile I responded, "And I, yours, Mister Richards."

I was finally permitted to go to bed and I climbed the stairs to my bedroom. Winnie helped me shed my dress and I was in bed, in my night dress in a matter of minutes. My journel sat in my lap as I told it of the night's events.

Soon, I put my journel on the table beside the bed and put my head on the pillow.

I woke up to the breaking of glass. My head was a little foggy, as I shot up so quickly. To unfamiliar silhouettes were in my room. One, a grotesquely muscled man. The other, had a large hat with a feather, a large coat, and long hair. I stepped to the floor and ran to the other side of the room . The large man lunged, and caught my wrists. I struggled and pulled as hard as I could. He held my wrists in one hand, and lifted a cloth up to my mouth with the other.

As my vision faded, the last thing I saw was a pair of ice blue eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

My dreams were plagued by strange images. Boys dressed in furs and leather. Fairies, zipping in and out of trees. Indians dancing around a fire. Mermaids laughing in a lagoon. Pirates drinking and singing. I didn't understand these until I woke up.

Much to my discomfort, I was lying on my side with my hands bound behind my back. I could see nothing, as my eyes were blindfolded. I could the rocking hull of a ship beneath me. The gag in my mouth made breathing a more difficult task. By the musty smell, I could tell I was underneath the deck. Just then, a door opened. I heard a thick accented man shout, "Oi, Sleeping Beauty's awake!"

"Bring 'er up! The captain wants to 'av a word with 'er."

I tried to scramble backwards, but a man grabbed me and flung me over his shoulder. I was carried up a flight of stairs and a door was opened. The bitter smell of salt filled my nose. The breeze was wonderful. The man carrying me set me down and took off my blindfold. My eyesight was bit blury, due to the fact the afternoon sun shone into my eyes. The ship was huge. Off in the distance there was a large island. The water was a beautiful gee, much different than the murky brown of the Thames.

"Come on, girly." The man pushed me towards a small staircase. I climbed up and a wooden door was opened. Inside was obviously the captain's quarters. There was a large window in the back. A wooden wardrobe and a large bed with maroon covers were to my left. I turned to the right. A big dark wood desk with several books and a map on its surface. And there sat the icy eyed man from my party. He wore a lare feathered hat and a thick coat with laced cuffs. His sickly blue eyes bored into me as she sharpened a dagger with a rock.

When I came in, he put it down and folded his hands on his desk. "Ah, Miss Jacqueline. It's wonderful to see you've awoken." I said nothing. He continued. "I am Captain James Hook. I welcome you to my ship, the Jolly Roger. She quite a beast, if I do say so myself." Once again, he paused for my response. I said nothing and stood stony faced. He started again. "You are probably wondering why you are here. Do you remember the boy you danced with a your birthday party?You see, he has a small debt to pay me and I'm simply using you as bait. I've made sure to spread the word that Jacky Blood, Hook's bitch and notorious piratess of the Mediterranean," I grimaced, "has boarded the ship. Once the mermaids find out, all of Neverland will know within the hour."

I speak for the first time. "Neverland?"

He chuckles. "That is where you are. Second star to the right and straight on till morning. You must have heard the fairy tales. The place where children never grow up."

I run this through my mind. Every child's dream was to live in Neverland, but of course, it was just a story. It couldn't be real. It was an innocent fantasy.

He spoke again. "For the image, Smee will give you clothes to wear until Peter's curiousity gets the best of him."

An older man with a beer belly, glasses, and a red hat handed me a pile of clothes. The things he handed me was fit for a man. "You expect me to wear trousers?"

He laughed. "Of course. You're the captain's bitch. You aren't expected to be proper."

I glared at him and then looked back to the clothing in my arms. "I will not wear these."

My escort, who previously had been standing at the door, cocked a pistol and put it against my temple. I raised my eyebrow. "You would sacrifice your bait over a wardrobe disagreement?"

He sighs. "Perhaps not. But if you'd prefer, I can have Mister Pierce help you dress.:

I look in the corner of my eye to see the man, Pierce's, eyes fill with lust. I notice he is already undressing me with his eyes. "Fine. I'll wear them."

Hook looks pleased and stands up. "You may changein my cabin. I'll have an escort bring you out to the deck in an hour." The three men exit the cabin.

I pull on the white billowy shirt. the trousers come after, then the leather vest that hugs my chest and stomach. The black boots that had been given to me are too big, but they'll do. I tie my hair up loosely with a black ribbon.

Several minutes after I had dressed, Mister Pierce returns and takes me out on deck and to the helm, where the captain watches over the ship carefully. When Hook seees me, a triumphant smile finds its way onto his face. "You look wonderful. I'm sure even Peter won't be able to resist." I glare and find a spot on the rail to sit. The ocean spray hits my face, cooling me down in the sun. I watch the seagulls and the dolphins for a while.

A while later, my peace is interrupted. A shout comes from the lookout. And there's Peter, flying towards the ship, clad in dark green breeches and a black holster in which a pistol and dagger are kept. He wears no shirt and his auburn hair is a mess. He crows and calls out, "Jacky Blood, I challenge you to a duel. To the death!"


	4. Chapter 4

I jumped up in a mixture of fear and excitement. I was excited, for there was chance of freedom, fearful because Peter just said he wanted to kill me.

Peter was flying straight at me, sword at the ready. I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around myself. I felt a knick from his sword at my cheek, drawing blood. I squeaked and my eyes started to tear up . Peter stood there, determined eyes, sword pointed at me. "Fight back."

What? "No."

His expression turns to stubbornness. "Yes."

I crossed my arms. "No."

"Fearsome pirate of the Mediterranean, my ass. Won't even fight back..."

"For your information, I am not "fearsome" nor am I a pirate."

"What the hell? Came all the way over here for nothing... Wait! Jacqueline?"

"Yes.."

His face lights up. He put his sword back in his belt and scooped me into a bear hug. Before we can go anywhere, I hear Captain Hook shout, "Get them!"

Peter laughs and jumps around, fighting off the pirates. He comes back, grabs me around my waist and launches into the air. Unknown to Peter, I was terribly afraid of heights. I screamed. "Peter, put me down!"

"Oh shut up. I'll put ya down in a minute." We flew over the island and down through the jungle. My face was scratched by the branches and twigs. Along the way, I lost my hat and my boots.

"Peter, you put me down, now!" I probably sounded like one of my school teachers, as I was screeching so.

He grinned and shrugged. "Alright." He dropped me and I screamed all the way down. Instead of coming in contact with ground, a wooden chute caught me and I tumbled until I felt dirt beneath me. I opened my eyes. Peter stood there, legs shoulder width apart, and hands on his waist. He whistled and called out, "Roll call!"

Before me came, eleven boys, ranging from around fourteen to seventeen. Except for one, who looked to be ten.

Then they each called out their name. Or at least what I thought was their name.

"Nibs!"

"Slightly!"

"Marmaduke and Binky!"

"Curly!"

"Thud Butt!"

"Pockets!"

"Ace!"

"Latchboy!"

"Tootles!" Tootles was the ten-year old. He wore a blue stocking cap and his face was covered in freckles. You could tell he was trying to be like the older boys, but he was much shorter. Of course he was almost as tall as my whopping 5'2.

There were more, but I failed to remember their names. However one caught my eye. Rufio. He had a very rebellious and cocky air about him. His hair was long and black and had a red streak near his face. He wore black breeches and a black torn up jacket. He wasn't playful or goofy like the other boys, but serious and solemn.

After "roll" had been taken, all the boys' attentions were turned to me. Peter cleared his throat. "This is Jacky Blood. I have captured her from the dreaded Jolly Rodger and she is to be hung."

What? My eyes must have grown to the size of saucers. "Peter!"

He laughed and floated up a little. "False alarm, boys. Meet Jacky, my wife."

Honestly, how old was he? "Peter!"

"She may deny this, because her time on the Jolly Roger has made her a little..." He made a swirling motion with his finger by his temple.

I sighed and stood up, brushing the dirt of my bum. Peter played a stern expression on his face. "And as my wife, that makes her your mother. You must listen to everything Mother says and treat her nicely. If you do, we won't beat you as often."

Oh, brother.


	5. Chapter 5

The boys disassembled and Peter and I were left alone. "Wife!?"

He chuckled. "Why of course. I couldn't have you wondering about without a title. Those boys, will get ideas and lordy, no one would want a peek inside of their imaginations."

I decided I'd rather not try to understand what he meant by that. "What am I to do now? I was kidnapped and I want to go home."

"No you don't."

"How dare you! Who are you to tell me what I do or do not want to do?"

"I know you don't. I saw you at the party. You were miserable. I know you don't want anything to do with Mr. Lewis Richards. Do not lie to me, I swear to God."

He seemed upset by all this. Did he care about my happiness? Probably not. I must be delusional.

I crossed my arms over my chest. His demeanor changed slightly to more worried. His fingers lightly touched my face and I flinched from the scratch his sword caused and the scratches earned from flying through trees. He moved his hand back quickly. "Sorry about that... I can help clean those up..." He turned around and walked away. I sighed and followed him through their… clubhouse.

The boys lounged around in hammocks and hung from the rafters. Some gave me curious looks or smiled. That strange boy, Rufio, had a sort of look that made me feel like he was looking into my soul. It was almost a glare, but something more. Peter pulled an animal skin curtain aside for me and there was a pile blankets and animal skins, a little table with a pitcher on it, and a large broken piece of mirror leaning against the wall.

It was so simple, yet, it was nice. Peter cleared his throat. I must have been looking at it for a while. "Do you like it?"

"Yes. I do."

He beamed. "Good." He led me over to a little wooden chair and I sat down. Taking a wet cloth out of the pitcher, he gently pressed it against my cheek where the larger cut was. His eyes roamed my face for any signs of pain. I stared into his eyes. His eyes were seas of blue, but they were warm with youth. Pools of blue met mine. They were filled with mixed emotions, I could not read. He stood up quickly and put the cloth back in the pitcher. "You can clean up a bit, there are dresses and all sorts of things in that chest. When you're done, you can wait for me to come back or you can meander around. When you're changing, call for Tootles and he'll watch to make sure none of the other boys come to peek. He's the noblest of the boys, so you can trust him."

I laughed, "I'll make sure to."

He bid me goodbye and left me.

I found the pitcher was filled with water and there was a cloth for washing. I cleaned the dirt and grunge of my face and hands and then opened up the large chest to find it filled with ladies' clothing along with men's. How he came upon the dress things, I wasn't sure. The dresses were sorts my mother wore that were large and gaudy. I found a simple cream colored dress with sleeves that flowed from the elbow. As it was one of the few I liked, I decided to wear it in the evening and wear breeches and a shirt for the afternoon. I knew they were boys clothes, but living with a bunch of boys in a hole in the ground, it seemed easy to get dirty. Peter's behavior frightened me. In his eyes, I had seen the same look in the eyes of my parents many years ago.

I called for Tootles and he came running to my service. "Tootles, be a dear and watch my door?"

He grinned at my notion to remember his name. "Yes'm."

I changed into a pair of dark blue breaches and another white shirt. They were similar to the clothing Captain Hook had given me, but I'd feel better in something Peter gave me, rather than something Hook had given me. I tucked the shirt in, and tied the breaches with a rope so they wouldn't fall off. During our "flight" my ribbon fell out and my hair was left in a horrible fluffy mess. There was no brush, so I tamed it a bit with my fingers.

When I pulled back the curtain, Tootles was glaring at all the boys who had moved closer to my room. I patted his head and he gave me a sheepish smile when he realized I was there. There was a little couch with no boys on it, so I sat down and put my hands in my lap. More boys seem to have gathered than when I came so now there were about 20. A few sat down on the floor in front of me, another hung down from the rafters above me, and one more sat beside me. One, Pockets I think, spoke up. "Why did Peter choose you as his wife? You're kinda scrawny."

More added in. "Yeah! He leaves for an hour to kill some bloody lady pirate the Captain has on his ship and he comes back with a little girl as a wife."

"You think he'd choose someone a little bigger who could handle thirty-three boys."

I gasped. "Thirty-three?! How do you all fit in this little place?"

"This is more like Peter's house. We eat and hang out here when we're not hunting or raiding."

Another grumbled, "He requires that we sleep somewhere else so we don't disturb him too much. In the day, he's hardly ever here."

"You've changed the subject! I bet she drugged him…."

They all shouted their agreement. I glared. "I did nothing of the sort! I don't even want to be here!"

Several laughed and snickered. "Of course! He kidnapped you. Typical Peter. Where are you from? The town? Or maybe you're a mermaid with no tail!" The boys all cracked up.

A booming voice bounced around the room. "Who's being mean to Jacky?" Peter flew through some hole somewhere and landed on the ground behind the boys sitting down. They all scattered and tried to put distance between themselves and Peter. Peter laughed. "I did not kidnap her from the town and she's no mermaid. She was kidnapped by Captain Hook. Jacky isn't from Neverland. I had to save her from being killed; my heart of gold wouldn't let me do otherwise. Hook lured me there, spreading the rumor of her being Jacky Blood, female pirate. I didn't believe these rumors, of course, but I had to see what was going on. And with my wonderful swordsmanship, I was able to save her. And look at all of you, asking her rude questions and being mean. She's still very upset and she is very fragile. I'm surprised she isn't in tears. Come Jacky, I'll escort you, back to our room."

I rolled my eyes, but accepted his hand and let him lead me to my bedroom.


End file.
